Khana Hai To Jeena Hai
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: A one shot on duo... A story starts from GULAAB JAMUN and ends on Gajar ka halwa... BUT... what our duo are doing between this... (worst summary of ff history i think)... for better idea u have to peep in..."HAPPY NEW YEAR"


**HI... HI ... HI...**

 **I hope aap sab bhooley nahi hon ge muje...**

 **so.. i m back to eat your brains**

 **actually this should be actually posted on new years night. but unfortunately aisa nahi ho saka...(haye... me or meri laziness)**

 **chaliye deir aayad durust aayad... ab kitna durust hai.. ye to aap log hi bataein ge...**

 **Actually now a days i m feeling k mujh mein thori bohat jo writing skills thin.. un ko zang lag raha hai...**

 **to.. ye zang utaarney ki aik choti si koshish..**

 **A Duo OS**

 **HERE WE GO**

The door bell was continuously ringing from past 2 minutes but no one was there to listen. Because one of the two residents of the house is in the kitchen cooking something. And the other one is in The study.

He came out murmuring

Ab darwaza Bhi me hi kholun...Bhai shab..to Jese har kaam se farigh ho gaye kitchen mein ja k..huh...

The one who is in the kitchen smiled; bar bar karne ki aadat nahi gai abhi tak sahab ki..

He set the specs on his eyes and frowned at the recipie book.

Here on the other side he opened the door and saw a courier boy standing.

Sir ye aap ka courier...

He signed and received.

He turn off the stove and said: aain...ye laundry waley se kapre lene mein itni deir...

He move out and what he saw, after that he just close his eyes and made a " mar gaye " face. He was about to slip from the scene when heard.

Arey aiye..aap to din badin meethey hotey ja rahey hain.. bady mein sugar content itna high..

He turned to go without replying when..

Arey... Aap ne Bhi hearing aid use karni shuru kar di kia...Jo sunaii nahi de raha..

He jerked his head so badly in irritation, that a sudden ahh came out.

His younger one came for his help with: arey dehaan se…ab pachpan (55) k nahi… pechattar (75) k ho..

He made him sit and sits beside, looked at his face which was showing the signs of uneasiness.

Kia boss tum bhi…khayal kiun nahi rakhte apna..

Boss smiled: tu hai na.. mera strict wala health instructor…tere rehte..

Acha bas bas… zada topic change karne ki koshish mat karo… han to me keh raha tha k…ye reports.. tumhara sugar level kitna high hai..

Abhijeet move his neck from right to left in order to relax himself when hear a tease as

Agar.. yehi mundi.. meetha khaney or walk skip karne k time per hil jaya karey.. to me to dhannyea ho jaun ga..

Me ne kab meetha khaya?

Haan haan… kal raat ko to uth kar me ne khai thi na wo gulab jamun..

Acha… to tu meri jasusi kar raha tha…

Han to…ab jasus hun to jasusi hi karun ga na.. or wese bhi tum seedhi tarha to mantey hi nahi.. to is liye… (taking out his phone) ye dekho saboot

And showed him a picture in which abhijeet was looking here and there with half gulaab jamun in his mouth and half in his hand. The picture was little blur, so he gets a chance to tease daya

Abey tasweer to sahi se le leta…mujh se zada wo vase nazar aa raha hai…

Han to.. ab chashma bhool gaya tha me jaldi mein..

Maan lo.. daya.. man lo… k tum bhi bhudhey ho gaye ho ab..

Arey haan haan theek hai…(pointing towards the kitchen) ye batao.. kitchen mein kia kar rahey they,.. itni deir se?

Sahab ki farmaish puri kar raha tha.. loki ka halwa bana raha tha..

Daya grinned: loki ka halwa.. wah…

Abhijeet irritated with: wah wah to hogi.. ab muje chiraney ka chance jo miley ga..

Han.. to me ne kaha tha na.. apne aap ko diabeties kar lo…or to or…open heart surgery bhi karwa lo… per phir bhi parheiz na karo…

Abhijeet fires back: han to… tu kon sa doodh ka dhula hai…khud bhi high blood pressure le k betha hai..sardiyon mein.. asthma ka problem hota hai..

Daya defend himself with: dekho lekin me itna careless nahi hun..jitne tum ho gaye ho..ab is age mein aa k

Abhijeet said while standing: han bhaee... Khud to farmaishein..puri karwao..or me apne man ki karne jaun to takleef shuru... (While moving) halwa le k ata hun...

He hold his stick and moved.

Daya smiles; barey mian... Ko abhi ye nahi pata hai k wo gulab jamun me ne hi rakha tha fridge mein.. Warna kal Paros se Jo mithaii aii thi..wo to me kal hi kha gaya tha...or kuch shamu ko de di thi...arey haan ye shamu kahan reh gaya..market se aya nahi abhi tak...

He dialed their helper's number who had gone to market for groceries.

...

...

Abhijeet came out with halwa and forwarded to Daya.

Ye le...

Daya said after placing the bowl on table: tumhara...juice kahan hai?

Aain?

Haan. ..ab high sugar le k Bethe ho...to karele ka juice to peena parey ga..

Abhijeet tried to shoot a glance but failed miserably because now a days, chotey barey miyan of the house turned in to teacher cum health instructor.

Actually the two brave cid cops are now enjoying their retired life. One is retired ACP and the other one Is retired Senior Inspector.

People are and were thinking that their positions are sanme as in real life. But they all are wrong.

Because after the retirement of ACP Parduman...New Acp led the team for 5 years but then higher authorities decided to handover the power to the man, who was once the right hand of Acp Paradhuman.

But destiny has some other plans for them and just six months before his promotion the left side part of this right hand man betrayed him and he landed inside the operation theatre for open heart surgery. The surgery is sucessful one but doctor advised infact warned him to take proper rest for some months and not to take stress for life time because he is a diabetic also.

So he quit his service saying" is se pehle k mujh se jagah khali karwaii jaye... behter hai.. me khud hi chor dun"

and there comes Senior Inspector Daya as the new acp of CID mumbai. but after serving for 6 more years he also said good bye to his service

so

No more criminal chase, no more missions, no more investigation, no more encounters. Both buddies enjoying eachothers company to the fullest. Sometimes health issues creates some problems but its ok...both are still there to takecare, to guide and scold eachother on skipping the walk, skipping the medicines, eating levish food, sleeping for long.

wait wait wait... what are u thinking? now who does all these?

chotey barey mian of the house?

no... u are wrong.

at this point situation turned from 360 degree angle.

now Barey waly barey mian does this.. (except sleeping for long) and because of this chotey barey mian sometimes.. no no most of the time have to transformed himself in to a strict health instructor.

...

...

daya move to Abhijeet's room and saw him talking on call.

han.. han.. Mr Gupta.. me aap ki baat samjh raha hun...acha.. dekhiye.. me kuch karta hun.. han.. baat karta hun us se...

He cut the call and turned to him, looked at him to get the NOC of going to the newyear get together organized for the senior members of society. but there he found only three words." objection, objection and objection"

He said with extra sugary voice: daya... please..chaltey hain na...dekho.. unho ne itne pyar se bulaya hai...

to? pichli baar yaad hai na.. kia hua tha? aik to itna late ho gaya tha.. or agley din.. neend puri na honey ki wajah se pura din tumhari tabiyat kharab rahi..

Abhijeet tried once again: per daya.. unho ne itne pyar se,...

han.. to un se kaho.. apna pyar apne pass rakhin... isi pyar k chakkar mein.. pichli baar itna oily khana khaney se cholesterol kahan pohanch gaya tha tumhara.. mr gupta khud to fit rehte hain... or tumhe bigaar rahey hain... pehle hi itne bigrey huey ho...na medicines ka khayal na uch...

acha... mere baap nahi ja rahey hain hum..

thats better for u

Saying this he moves out.

Abhijeet throw his cell on bed in irritation: huh... buddha kahin ka... arey... yehi to time hai.. life enjoy karne ka...sari zindagi.. precautions hi to liye hain...ab... per yahan to ..huh..

Budhha who is listening all this smiled.

to bhai sahab ko life enjoy karni hai..burhapey mein bachpana...(a shadow pass through his face) bachpan... me ne to apna bachpan.. is se nakhre uthwa kar.. zidein kar k.. thora bohat jee liya lekin Abhi ko to apne bachpan ki koi baat koi zid...

he sighed and move forward to Shamu's room to instruct him for the dinner.

...

...

31st December last morning of the year.

Daya moves to breakfast table where abhijeet was already sittng and reading the paper. He looked at him smilngly. Former cid cop was literally clutching the newspapper from both ends and reading it seriously. From his expressions daya can easily figure out that his elder one is angry. but on what?

after much thinking he remembers the phone call for new year's invitation and now he can easily understand the reason behind his behavior.

He smiled secretly as if got the idea.

...

..

The night passed quiet uneventfully and a sun peeps out from the east. Abhijeet came out of washroom after freshening up and search for his glasses, find them on the side table. He was about to pick it up when found a paper under.

the paper stated: happy new year to the youngest senior citizen of the society...

Abhijeet smiled on the compliment when his nose caught some smell. He moves out and saw daya and helper Shamu in the kitchen. Daya was instructing something to him and he was cooking.

Daya saw him and smile. He also pass the smile because he alraedy saw his favroite gajar ka halwa and on the stove.

...

...

They did breakfast after which helper gone out for some personal work promising to return by evening.

..

,..

daya who was reading some crime suspense novel heard some noise from kitchen. he looked at the clock and jerked his head.

ye nahi sudhrey ga...

He marked the page and moved out. In kitchen he saw Abhijeet looking inside the vessel of chicken makhni. Daya literally pat his head.

And said loudly: zada khush honey ki zaroorat nahi.. ye tumhein aise nahi miley ga...

aain? ye hai to mere liye na... raat ko tu ne khaney nahi diya.. kahin.. raat ko heavy khaney se meri tabiyet na bigar jaye.. per ab .. ab to din hai...

din hai to kia hua? kia din mein.. sarey.. viruses sari diseases kahin ghumney chaley jatey hain..?

matlab... ye mere liye nahi hai?

me ne kab kaha mere liye hai...hai tumharey liye.. per aise nahi miley ga.. muje kuch chahiye.. is k badley..

han bol na.. kia chahiye?

jo mangun ga do ge?

Abhijeet nodded. It looks like something emotional and touchy is coming from daya's side. But what he heard

roz subha... 5 round... karele ka juice... or raat ko soney se pehle karha...

Abhijeet shoot a glance wih: ja.. nahi chahiye.. kuch bahi...

soch lo.. daya aisi daya.. baar baar nahi karta...

Abhijeet jerked his head with: kaha na.. nahi chahiye

and move forward when listen:

7 round, aik karela ka juice, sham mein society compound mein bethna band... or...

han,.. han.. theek hai... pehle wala hi chaley ga...ab me jaun..?

Daya shrugged: han .. jao.. me ne kab roka.. lekin dopeher ko time pe aa jana khaney pe.. wo kia hai na.. gajar kaicken makhni ko zada deir wait nahi karwatey,.. or phir sham mein karha bhi to peena hai..

Abhijeet moved out with angry murmur: jab dekho.. hukum jari karta hai.. shanti se kha pi k marney bhi nahi de ga...

Daya smiles on his irritation: sahi kaha tum ne.. itni asani se peecha nahi chorun ga tumhara...arey .. muje itna tang kiya.. kuch mera bhi banta hy na..(sighed )or wese bhi..hum dono ne hi bohat kuch adhura jiya hai... ab jitna bhi waqt.. bacha hai... us mein is adurey pan ko pura kar lein.. kia pata kab bulawa aa jaye...

He heard a voice as: abey.. ab mera gajar ka halwa.. kha mat jana.. chal bahir aa ...dekh.. tera favroite program shuru ho gaya...

He look upward and said: aap ka bulawa to na janey kab aye ga.. lekin abhi is bulawey pe jana parey ga.. nahi to ye budhha.. mera dimagh khali kar de ga...(he wink) jata hun...

And move out from the kitchen.

 **end**

 **I know its full of loopholes.**

 **but please.. tolerate this...**

 **ab... zang hai... to wo to dheere dheere hi jaye ga...**

 **plz r and r**

 **will meet u on this Saturday or Sunday with another OS**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **and yea..**

 **A VERY HAPPY WALA "NEW YEAR"**

 **TC**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
